My Little Boy
by Polar12
Summary: Minako Tanaka of just four years was traumatized twice. His heartless father left him without his mother to then kill him. But he was rescued by All Might and given to the care of Shota Aizawa. Rated T because of language and death mention.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Hero Academia. Only my OC Minako.**

* * *

" _You worthless piece of trash!"_ His father banged him against the wall, blood coming out his forehead as well from his nose and mouth.

"D-Daddy please!" He begged his father to stop beating him. He couldn't take anymore. He already was traumatized with the scene from no longer ago in where his own father murdered his own mother for grown-up stuff he still couldn't understand, and now his dad, the person he onced admired was trying to kill him. There were no use in crying nor pleading for his dad was a heartless monster who was very possessive and ambitious.

" _Shut up! I shouldn't have brought you to the world. You are a disgrace to the Tanaka name. Your Quirk a pure garbage, you only inherited from your mother something useless! Minako what a dishonor you just gave your family!"_ With that Minako's dad used his Quirk on him. The boy thought this was his end...

" _Goodbye, Minako Tanaka,"_ His dad launched a blast to him and everything went dark.

* * *

" **NOOOOOOOOoooooooo...** "

Minako jerked awake from his nightmare, this was the 25th time he dreamt with his biological father killing him. The poor boy felt lonely and broken, he hung his head to his hands, crying. No much longer he felt himself being picked up and cradled in two gentle thin arms, turning his head, Minako saw his guardian, looking with soft eyes at him.

"Oh Mr. Aizawa...! It was horrible...!" Minako cried as he wrapped his little arms around Shouta Aizawa's neck, sobbing harder and shaking violently.

"Shh." Aizawa shushed softly, sitting down in Minako's bed with the sobbing boy cradled tightly to his chest. "Everything is okay. I've got you now, Minako." He cuddled the boy in order to comfort him which it was not common in Aizawa. Everyone knew Aizawa all to well for not trusting anyone or not caring for stuff that was not irrational. But ever since All Might saved Minako and brought him to him for him to be in charge of the boy, his ways changed a lot, he was more compassive, understand and beyond protective of Minako, everyone was very amazed to see such changes in that man who was always reserved and alone. Others thought that Shota Aizawa was being a notably great father figure to Minako for always being so close to the boy.

"H-he, want to kill me and... And-!"

"That's not going to happen. Not on my watch. You are safe with me." Aizawa comforted him and caressed his hair. It was pretty eaerly in the morning and it was very cold, so the adult brought his yellow sleeping-bag, got inside in and held Minako securely in his arms, humming in the four-year-old boy's hair, he started rocking themselves back and forth as an effort to make the boy happy and calm again.

"Will you protect me, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Of course I will, Minako," he assured.

Aizawa had also been patient with Minako, he never rose his voice at him nor hurt him. He was being taking care of Minako for about ten months and had already linked with him that he never wanted to be away from the little boy who won his heart. All Might liked their relationship it was just as equal as his relationship with the twins he found and took in years ago and the three kids got along so well.

Bit by bit, Minako was calming down as Aizawa was holding him and giving him his warmth , he was more calmer since the boy was no longer shaking and could notice that he was starting to get sleepy.

"You want to sleep a bit more?"

Minako tensed and shook his head, "I don't want to have another bad dream with him..." he half sniffled and Shota kept him cradled.

"You will be fine. I promise."

"Could possibly help me sleep again, Sensei?"

Shota smiled and cleared his throat, beginning to softly sing:

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always , always..."

When Shota stop singing , he looked down at the boy he was holding in his arms to find him sound asleep , he gave a big soft smiled and closed his eyes, keeping Minako cradled.

* * *

 **Note: Shota Aizawa is a bit out of character. This was just for the story, not ill intends.**

 **Minako Tanaka is a boy with a trauma, his story will be told in the next chapter more specific.**

 **Song is property of Phil Collins.**

 **Minako is property of mine.**


End file.
